A video encoder compresses video information so that more information can be sent over a given bandwidth or stored in a given file size. The compressed video information may be transmitted or provided to a receiver having a decoder that decodes or decompresses the video information to generate video frames or pictures for display to a viewer. Exemplary video coding standards include ITU-T H.264/ISO MPEG AVC and ITU-T H.265/ISO MPEG HEVC as well as standards currently in development such as ITU-T H.266 and the AOM AV1 standard. Such coding standards standardize bitstream description and decoding semantics, which may define an encoding framework but leave many aspects of the encoder design open. To comply with the standard, the encoder must generate encoded bitstreams that are standards compliant, but it may do so in any manner thereby leaving room for encoder side innovation. The resulting bitstreams are then assumed to be decodable by any device or application compliant to the standard.
As such, there is a continual demand for improved video encoding techniques, devices, systems, and the like. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to provide high quality video encoding becomes more widespread.